


Storms

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, Hot Cocoa, stormy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute Kalex cuddles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's another Kalex fic! Enjoy!

It was a cold, grey and rainy day and Kara hummed with happiness as she dropped and excessive amount of marshmallows in the two mugs of hot chocolate on the counter in front of her.

"Kara hurry! It's about to start and the kettle corn is getting cold!" Alex heard from the living room.

"I'm coming!" Kara hollered back as she rushed back to the couch, careful to avoid spilling the mugs.

"Finally," Alex said,rolling her eyes teasingly.

"Whatever, nerd," the blonde teased back and laid next to the agent onto the couch, snuggling into her side after placing the mugs on the coffee table.

"Shut up, dork. Shaw is being a badass," the brunette nudges the heroine with her shoulder.

"Shaw is always a badass," Kara smirked and Alex hushed her.

The Kryptonian simply cuddled closer into the human and relaxed, taking in the scent of lavender and vanilla that always clung to the older woman's skin.

They watched episode after episode until both mugs had been drunk, both bowls of kettle corn were eaten, both women fell into a deep sleep.

The storm was still raging outside, but the two felt nothing but peace in their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> As always please leave your comments, Kudos, and prompt suggestions down below! Thank you for reading!


End file.
